Version History/JP/1.1.4
Maintenance is scheduled for 9/20/17 (Wed) 12:00 ~ 16:00 JST. Features implemented in Ver 1.1.4 * Loading time improvements: Overall loading process will be reviewed, and the transition time between menus will be shortened. * Character Enhancement Screen: Enhancement functions will be available for each individual character. This includes leveling and limit breaking characters, weapons, and mirrages, as well as changing costumes. https://i.imgur.com/Z5F9T1n.jpg (As a result, the character customization menu will be removed from the bridge.) * Recommended Quest Function: Tapping on a party member on the bridge will bring you to a recommended quest selection menu. Even the party is formed automatically, so you can feel free to progress with quests easily. https://i.imgur.com/rJna82U.jpg * Quest Repeat Function: You can choose to repeat the same quest immediately after completing it, or proceed immediately to the next quest, without returning to the quest selection screen. https://i.imgur.com/TYU0CYu.jpg (Green: repeat quest, Orange: next quest, Blue: return to quest selection) * Battle Backstep Function: Backstepping will be added as a battle feature. * Target Switching During Auto Battle: The target switch button will be usable even during auto battle. * Voiced Mirrage Lines: When Mirrages are summoned from the gacha, the line displayed will be voiced. You can also review the lines of your acquired mirrages by tapping them from the bridge. ** Implemented character voices: Velvet, Kyle, Reala, Emil, and Marta. Other characters will be added individually in the future. * Mission Progress Notification: When progressing in a mission, a notification will be displayed in the upper left area of the screen. Image= Functions/elements Adjusted in Ver 1.1.4 * Battle AI Improvement: Adjustments to the time between actions and recovery actions depending on the situation, as well as moving to safety before attacking. * Boss Weakness Display: The elemental weakness of a quest's boss will be displayed even for uncleared quests. * Quest Name Display: The quest name will be displayed at the beginning of the quest. * 'Skipping Completed Quest Missions: If all quest missions have been completed, you will skip the mission achievement screen. * From Party Selection to Character Change Screen: When changing a party member before starting a quest, the characters with anima resonance will be lit up. * Startup Loading Display Change: It will be updated from the summer image. Image * Sub-Scenario/Character Customization: The order of characters in the sub-scenario and character customization screens will be updated. * Present Box Display: When you collect items like Diamonds or Gald in bulk, only the total value will be displayed. * Weapon Name Modifications: Some weapon names will be changed. There will be no change in their performance. ** Cress: 「シンクレアー」 -> 「シンクレアー・P」 ** Rutee: 「ヴェルダン」 -> 「ヴェルダン・D」 Bugs to be fixed in Ver 1.1.4 * Issue when opening a detailed dialogue in the gacha result by long pressing (7/26) * Issue when pulling more than one mirrage of a character who has not joined you yet; the character would not join properly (6/30) * Issue preventing Japanese characters from being input (5/26) * Issue displaying AP overflow after obtaining the AP orb in 8-5 and increasing the AP limit (5/23) * Issue displaying aquiring an AP orb from 8-9; displays two AP orbs acquired (5/23) * Issue using a mirrage arte at the start of battle; the arte does not connect (2/28) Other defects fixed in Ver 1.1.4 * Certain conditions prevent the game from progressing past the quest result. * In the "filter by character" option on weapon/mirrage screens, the character's face icon can sometimes be displayed improperly. Thank you for your continued support of Tales of the Rays!